


Go Fish

by miserablesoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablesoldier/pseuds/miserablesoldier
Summary: On a mission to capture an enhanced individual, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes unassumingly come across them in an elevator in a run down hotel in which it gets pretty awkward when it gets stuck in the middle of the night.





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading them.

The end of autumn and the start of winter, the beginning of getting plastered for an entire month. What could be better than that? Oh, right, getting out of this piss stinking hotel and out of this cramped city. You weren’t a fan of New York City at all, especially with all the crazy crap that happens in that city.

You can’t really complain about that since you were associated with the crazy crap. You made sure to stay out of every sort of media eye and out of the Avenger’s shadow. It would have been easier to avoid them a month ago but now, not so much.

You didn’t really think that fully fledged enemies or arch-nemesis was actually a thing for you, but it looks like you pissed the wrong guy off because it looking like someone is spilling blood in your name.

Which you weren’t too happy about.

As much as you would love to take the guy out, that would make too much of a mess and cause too much attention. You didn’t want to get on the radar, you wanted off the grid completely. Which is what you were doing.

Designer clothes, accessories or anything of the style wasn’t your forte so you could pick what was essential and go like it was nothing. You do have an actual house to call a home but that’s shoved far back in the crevasses of your mind. It needed protecting, it was your home. No damage will be done to it so cheap, dirty motel rooms were the right way to go.

No questions asked and nothing ever worked other than the shower which is all you really needed.

You dropped off your room keys and the money for the room before you turned on your heels for the elevator, you wanted to go to the roof which was wasting time realistically but had your knocked about Polaroid with you and it was a weird tradition that you took a picture of the location and skyline of where you stayed. You would write down the place, time, date and how long you stayed there.

A slide of a large map came into mind. Your old room, all your old childhood possessions gathering dust in that empty, boarded up house. Safe. How it should be, for now.

You smiled to yourself as the memory faded in your mind. One day. You would make it back home in one piece, crossing every ocean if you had to. The imagery of returning home held only yourself walking past the rusted gates and up the stoned pathway with no one by your side. You were perfectly content with that ending and you didn’t see it as any other way.

You pulled at your pony tail, tightening the band around your silk hair. You decided on a side Dutch braid for today, up your hair game a little. You didn’t know why, you were fine with a standard pony tail every other day but today felt different. A good different, but that is yet to be determined.

Clutching your patch covered army green back pack, you made your way from the front desk to the elevator at the end of the stained corridor. For clothes, you raising the Amy Navy Surplus store for plain, cheap shirts and heavy duty boots and thick jackets. You grabbed a couple cheap black skinny jeans from Primark. Pretty reasonable and quality, at times.

Mid walk, you pulled your phone out and slotted your cheap earphones in and pressed shuffle. Your music taste was soft, dark and a mix of 80s groove. It was weird.

You stopped at the elevator and pressed the button with the arrow pointing up to the skies. With the music sending spiralling waves of art into your ears, you didn’t much hear of the two pairs of foot steps coming up beside you for the elevator.

You glanced to your right and saw a tall, broad and muscly blonde haired man sporting a baseball hat and sunglasses. Very inconspicuous. He felt familiar to you. He gave you a kind smile and nodded his head.

“Ma’am.” Who in the world talks like that? You returned with a small smile of your own and a raise of your eyebrows. You weren’t much of a talker to strangers especially.

To your left, was an equally tall, muscly and handsome man with dark brown hair pulled back in a man bun with a few strands left in the front. Another baseball hat. “Ma’am.” He said it too and you gave the same the response to this man as well. He wasn’t as familiar as the blonde but there was something about his eyes.

Honestly, waiting for the elevator to come down and open is far worse than the music that plays in it when you’re in it. You wished for it to come sooner.

You wish didn’t come true. You had to stand in between these two men for another two minutes. You contemplated just leaving and forgetting about the photo. It may be silly but it’s important to you. So, you stayed and waited for the elevator with them.

The silver doors with bullet dents creaked open. That’s comforting, you thought to yourself.

“After you, Ma’am.” The blonde insisted and you quickly shuffled into the elevator. It wasn’t the biggest but it could have been the smallest with these two beefy men in it with you.

You pulled one ear pud out. “Thank you.”

The dark haired man smiled at her and then turned to the door where the buttons were, his attention went back to her. “What floor, Ma’am?”

I hate the way they call me that. “I’m going to the roof.” You continued before it got even more awkward.

“To take pictures with my camera.” You said and they nodded. The one with the pretty eyes pressed the button for the fifth floor and then the tenth floor.

You nodded your thanks, and placed the ear pud back in your ear and leant against the cool stainless steel walls of the elevator. You closed your eyes to enjoy the music and to ignore the men.

The blonde haired man bought that you couldn’t hear him or his friend through your music but he was wrong. “Bucky, this is the very last motel in the area that Bruce came up with. If she’s not here then she is long gone.”

“Steve, It’s always the last place you look, that’s what Wanda keeps saying.” The aforementioned Bucky told his friend.

Steve sighed but remained focussed. “Let’s hope, she’s always on the move and we have no idea what she looks like.”

“Now that we’re doing this legally, it will take time to get her ID from Scotland Yard and they’re not particularly friendly with Stark.”

Your eyes quickly opened.

Stark.

Blonde.

Steve.

FUCK.

The elevator screeched and shook to a halt which caused you to fall to your knees while the two stood firm with their hands on the walls. Bucky helped you up to your feet and you muttered your thanks to him.

You rubbed your forehead. Your head collided with the metal cage you’re currently strapped in now. “Ow.” Steve heard that and looked over at your direction.

“Are you okay, Ma’am?” He asked softly, placing a hand on your shoulder to steady you.

You winced but nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m good. Just a bang on my head when I fell.”

Bucky gave a concerned glance over to Steve which he reciprocated which you couldn’t have missed. You dropped your bag on the floor and looked over at Bucky. “Are you going to ring the alarm or what?”

He looked confused. You frowned and pointed to the button with the yellow bell on it. “Press that and it triggers the alarm, someone will answer.” You hoped to gold holy Hell, you wanted out and now. You couldn’t be in a stick elevator with two of Earth’s Mightiest hero’s.

This could be your hell right now but everyone else’s heaven.

Bucky followed your instructions and pressed the bell. It rang for fifteen minutes and he wasn’t pleased no one answered. “They should’ve answered. It’s their job.”

“Not in this motel, sweetie. It’s the most run down piece of crap in town. Nothing works.” You would have smirked or at least given have a comforting smile but the thunder raging in your head didn’t give you the luxury. You saw the slight pink hue on his cheeks and you couldn’t help but feel proud of yourself in the most worst ways.

“Bloody hell.” You and me both, honey.

You slid down the wall of the elevator with one leg outstretched and the other bent with your bag in between them. You unzipped it half way and pulled out a bottle of water and some ibuprofen.

Steve kneeled down to you. “You sure you’re okay, Ma’am?”

You nodded as you met his gentle blue eyes. “I’m fine, and please, call me (Y/N).” He smiles but there was still worry circulating in those eyes of his.

“If you say so, (Y/N), but I’ll keep checking until we get out of here.” He rose up to his feet, looking at Bucky who wasn’t happy with the service in this place.

You took a gulp of water out of the bottle and took two small white pills of ibuprofen to hopefully cure the pain in your head. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

Rogers. Definitely the Avengers.

“Bucky Barnes.” The one with the shady past, you really couldn’t talk about pasts.

You tightened the top of the bottle water. “Nice to meet you both given the circumstances.” It wasn’t.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “You could say that again.”

A voice of static came out of the speakers. “Hello, is there anyone there?”

“Yes, the elevator got stuck at the fourth floor and we’re tapped in it.” Bucky has restraint which you found impressive as you thought he would go all Alpha on the guy for being lazy on his job.

“How many are you in there?”

Bucky glanced at Steve and then you before answering. “Three of us, sir, one of us has hit their head and we need to get out of here.”

“We’ll get you out of there as soon as possible, hang tight.”

You definitely didn’t believe that. You’ll be in here for hours. You recon you would miss the last coach out of the city but it isn’t like you haven’t slept in a bus station before. It doesn’t bother you.

“Hopefully, your injury will speed the process.” Bucky informed them, joining you on the floor to your right with his legs crossed. You noticed the single gloved hand of his. It is true about the metal arm then.

You pulled out your earphones. “Very doubtful, Bucky.”

You sighed unhappily and displeased. “We’ll be here for hours.”

Bucky, once again, was not happy. Steve joined them on the floor with his legs out stretched and angled to the metal doors.

“You know what…I’m calling Tony.” Steve pulled out his mobile phone but you shook your head. Before he would even turn the phone on he thought the worst with your expression.

“This motel doesn’t have service does it?” Steve deadpanned as she nodded.

Bucky banged his head against the wall. “What does work in this cursed motel?”

“The shower is pretty good.” You laughed.

The two followed with chuckle. Steve dragged a hand down his face. “We really are stuck here.” He couldn’t believe it. He’s been frozen in the Antarctic in a ship and he got out of that but a horrific elevator has defeated him. A super soldier.

You looked at the two avengers and a few few thoughts that weren’t exactly nice. Let’s have a little fun, shall we?

“Wanna play a game?” You raises an eyebrow, bringing out your playful mood in this down in the dumbs melancholy the two guys have.

Steve sat up straight. “Like twenty questions?” He didn’t see the harm in it as it looks like you don’t know who they are. Just two friends and a woman stuck in a crap situation.

“What? Are we having a sleepover? No.” You rolled your eyes and laughed as you rummaged through your bag which seemed like the bag that Mary Poppin’s has. Full of mysteries, infinite and full of weird stuff.

You pulled out a Jack Daniels themed pack of cards. “You two in the mood for a game of play your cards right?” You smiled at the two.

Bucky pivoted and the three of you are now sat in a triangle. “What’s play your cards right?”

“Well, there’s a game called Higher or Lower and traditionally the first player is dealt a card. The player then guesses whether the next card will be higher or lower than the next card. If wrong, the player drinks once (because one card is showing). If correct, the player guessed again.”

You continued as they listened intently to you, they seemed to never have played such a game before. “Since we don’t have any alcohol to play with we can mix it with twenty questions. So, if you are wrong, I get to ask you a question but if you get it right – you can ask me a questions about anything. Sounds fair?”

“How will be taking turns?” Steve brought up a good point.

You took a second to think it over. “First to five and then we switch or we could play a different game if you want…”

You looked away as if you were embarrassed. “No, Doll, we’ll play. Right, Steve?” Bucky looked over at him as you brought your attention back to him.

Steve smiled. “Yeah, of course we’ll play.”

They were easy.

You smiled happily. “Great.” You pulled the cards out the pack and made sure to pull the jokers out before shuffling them.

“Jack Daniels, huh?” Bucky smirked with a raised eyebrow. That look would make any girl swoon.

You chuckled. “The pack came in a set with poker chips, and two small bottles of Jack. They went fast.”

“I bet.” Steve watched as you shuffled, he couldn’t help but enjoy your company. You were playful, had a great sense of humour and you made his best friend laugh. You were good in his books but your eyes really caught him off guard at first.

He couldn’t put a finger on it though.

You finished shuffling and you held the deck with the back to them so they didn’t see what the card was. “Just pick one card. Who wants to go first?” You were in quite the mischievous mood now.

Steve went first and pulled the card out. He wasn’t sure if he should reveal the card. You nodded. “It’s okay to tell what it is.”

“Oh, 3 Of diamonds.”

You held the deck tightly in your hands. “So, do you think the next card in this deck is higher or lower than the card you have in your hand?” He and Bucky quickly understood the game after that sentence.

“Higher.” He was pretty sure of himself.

You pulled the card off the top. “7 of spades. Congratulations, Steve. Ask me a question.”

“Why were you in the motel other than taking pictures?”

You made sure to tell as close to the truth as you could. “I’m traveling, it’s easier to stay in places like these than fancy holiday hotels and I don’t mind roughing it a bit.” It wasn’t a lie and it was not that far from the truth.

“Where have you travelled so far?” Bucky asked, he wanted to know more about her and he was sure Steve wanted to too.

You shook your head. “Ah, Ah, Ah. You have to wait your turn and one question for a one right answer.”

He rose his hands up in surrender. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

You laughed and shook your head. “Steve, do you think the next card after 7 of spades is higher or lower?”

“I can see where it gets tricky now. I want to say higher.” Steve pushed his luck.

You pulled out the card and whistled. “6 of hearts. Sorry, Steve.”

He hung his head but chuckled. “I asked for that, what’s your question then?”

You couldn’t obviously just out yourself to him and Bucky, they would put you down in a heart beat. So, you had to go in light. “What do you like to draw?”

He and Bucky both blinked confused. How in the hell did she know that he draws? “What?” Steve asked, very confused and suspicious.

“You have artist hands, Steve and you have pencil shaving stains on the side of your hands.”

That made sense. “Oh, right.” She is quite observant.

He cleared his throat. “Realism, landscapes, animals, people. That kind of thing.” He answered her with a smile. No one had enquired about his art before, not even Bucky or any of the Avengers.

“I bet you’re a great artist, Steve.”

His cheeks warmed. “Uh, I’m not sure about that.”

“He’s being modest, he’s a great artist. Never shows his pieces though.” Bucky had his back.

You smiled at the two of them. You couldn’t help but feel a mixture of blue emotions. Sadness, shame, guilt. They were people, human (to a point) too. They were more than what the media portrayed them as.

You’ll remember that.

“Bucky, pick a card, please.”

He slid a card off the top. “Queen of hearts.”

“Do you think the next card is higher or lower?”

He stated to pretend to mull it over. “Oh, I need to think about this one.”

“Okay, smartarse.” You laughed with a roll of your eyes.

He couldn’t help but love that sound and he was glad that he was the one that got that out of you. “Lower, Doll.”

“Are you talking about the card or..?” You smirked.

Steve put his head in his hands. “Jesus Christ.”

“Doll, you’re such a tease.”

You rolled your eyes and pulled out the next card. “8 of clubs. Ask a question.”

“What do you like to take photos of?” You were expecting a more different question.

“Landscapes mainly, forests, everyday life and sometimes other people. I use a Polaroid camera, I feel more at home with it than I would with one of those chunky Canon ones.” Bucky was happy to learn more about you even if it was just for these next few hours. They would be back on their mission and she would be on that roof and then back to travelling.

He will be sure to remember her or he doesn’t have to. Phone numbers and the 21st century make it work for long distance. He was optimistic and he was sure Steve was too.

The game higher or lower lasted an hour at best, then went to a nice game of 21 in which you had to teach them that one as well. They played several games of that one which lasted a good two hours.

They were in the middle of a game of Go Fish when your stomach made an abrupt rumble which everyone heard. There was a silence that lasted a long five to six seconds before anyone said anything.

You piped up first. “I think I might be hungry.”

“You think, Doll?” Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

Steve pointed to your back pack. “Anything in that bag of yours you could eat?”

“I honestly can’t remember.” You pulled the bag into your lap and unzipped it. You pulled out your purse, phone charger, clothes and underwear and then pulled a plastic container from the bottom that held half a ham and cheese sandwich.

“I will thank any and all God’s for bestowing this gift of food for me.” The lads smirked and glanced at each other as their minds went to a god of thunder that they knew.

They were surprised at how fast you are they sandwich. “You were really hungry.” Steve commented.

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Bucky’s eyes widened, shocked.

“You’ve gone over twenty four hours without food? How are you lucid?” Steve was worried even more now.

It was bad that they were growing attached to her, especially with the life that they lead. It’s a bad idea for any human friends or companions in their line of work. He guessed that being trapped in a steel container really bonds you with strangers.

“I have to save money.”

That didn’t seem a good enough excuse for them but it was the only one you had. “What? Can we just play now?”

A static fazed through the speakers. “Hello, are you three still okay in there?”

Bucky answered them straight away. “Yeah, just hungry, tired and in the need of a bathroom.” He hoped that would hurry it along.

“The fire department is in the building now and will be getting you out within the hour. I’m sorry for this, folks.”

The speaker was cut off after the man finished speaking. “Finally.” You breathed out.

The lads looked at you. “No offence, as much as we all are best buddies now I would really like to get out of here.”

Steve smiled. “I seconded that.”

You gathered up the cards you played with and slotted them back into the box they came in. You shoved them back into your back pack along with your plastic container, clothes, purse and phone charger.

You slowly got up to your feet and nearly stumbled. Bucky got to his feet quickly and got ahold of your right arm as Steve got your left. “Thanks, lads.”

Looking at them now, you really enjoyed their company. It would be disappointing and sad to get out of this elevator and that would all change. They would continue their chase after you and you would escape out of their clutches. The elevator was a safe space, a neutral zone without them knowing it was. You were just some unlucky woman with a dark secret that got trapped in an elevator with two super soldiers.

“I have an idea.” You spoke up and pulled the back pack to your front as you caught their attention. You opened up your bag and pulled out your Polaroid camera.

You looked at them both. “Want a photo for the road?” You genuinely smiled at Steve and Bucky.

“Of course, (Y/N).” Steve moved closer to her.

As did Bucky. “Go ahead, Doll.”

You put them either side of you, like you began before you entered the elevator, but closer so they would be in the whole shot with her. You turned the camera lens to yourself and took three separate photos.

One for yourself, one for Bucky and one for Steve.

“Just shake them until you see the photo develop.” They did just that and watched fascinated as the photo of the three of them in the elevator came to view. This was definitely an experience they would never forget.

A clang of metal on metal rang in the air. A few minutes went by with clang after clang. The metal doors were pulled open by firefighters and they got you out first and then Steve and Bucky, not that they needed the help to get out.

“Cap! Barnes! There you are, you got yourselves stuck in an elevator. Didn’t you jump out of a glass one before?” That was Tony Stark’s voice.

Your heart dropped as his eyes set on you.

“You got the girl, too?” Steve and Bucky turned with genuinely shocked expressions, then they turned not so happy.

“Now, this is awkward.”


End file.
